


Swordfight Revised

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: For Honor (Video Game)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Different Kind of Swordfight, I have a thing for Armors, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: A tiny follow-up to the scene after the Warden's defeat at the hands of the Orochi.Got a fanfic idea for me?My deviantART - full of original fiction.Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.





	Swordfight Revised

The Warden had all sorts of thoughts shooting through his mind when he was on his hands and knees – or rather hand and knee – while the Orochi stood over him, the long blade pressed uncomfortably close to his neck. One jab. That was all it would have taken for his artery to be cut, and his life to flow freely from him. But the Orochi finally had lowered his blade, just to unmistakably demand that the Warden come with him. The Warden looked back at his men and commanded them to stay their blades. He would deal with this on his own. He just hoped that the Orochi was not intending to end his life.

The door behind them falling shut made the Warden flinch inwardly. The Orochi still was very much in control. He had allowed the Warden to pick up his sword, but as long as the long, curved blade rested so close to his vital blood vessels, the Warden was not about to challenge the Orochi’s position of power. At least, he was not forced to kneel and lift his arms. That would have been a good sign that the Orochi was tired of him, and only a few moments would decide whether or not the Orochi would make good on his promise to be the deadliest warrior amongst the Samurai.

The Warden grunted in surprise when the Orochi stepped close behind him, blade still curved upward against his body. The blunt side was pressed against his neck, but the sharp edge of the massive sword still could come down like a bird of prey and tear him apart. He ended pressed up against the wall, breath going with hitching in between. He tried to remain calm, but it certainly wasn’t easy with the deadly man so close to him. It wasn’t only because of the threatening blade. The Orochi, thanks to his armor, could move faster than the Warden. It was not a great difference, but it was enough in the given situation.

Armor against armor, they stood, and for a moment, no word passed between them. Then, the Orochi’s nimble fingers began removing a few choice pieces of armor. The Warden grunted lightly when the plate covering his lower back was removed, leaving him in only linen fabric. It was a little cool against his skin when the Orochi pulled that garment down as well. He had no idea what was happening, but the Warden had a gut feeling that it would leave him questioning a few things.

Something warm and slightly slimy pressed against his behind, and for a moment, the Warden’s muscles twitched. The touch had come unexpectedly, and his reaction seemed to amuse the Orochi. He could hear the man chuckle, though it was hard to determine the tone of the chuckle. The face mask still covered the Orochi’s mouth and nose, leaving it up to fantasy if he was amused or maybe had simply scoffed at something. The Warden chose to believe the first. The realization that the Orochi wanted to show his appreciation for a duel well fought had begun to sink in.

The Warden shuddered and grunted when the Orochi began to press into him. The warm, slimy substance the Orochi had coated himself with helped, though it still was a completely foreign sensation. The Warden clenched his fists, leaning his head back and giving a small grunt. He had heard that the Orochi was rather merciless, but this was certainly not the way he had imagined it to happen. He panted softly as the Orochi had pressed himself all the way in, while forcing the Warden into a slightly awkward position, with his ass pressed back against the Orochi, and his upper body half slumped against the wall. If his men found them like that, they would probably not leave much to speculation.

“What are you…” The Warden tried to form a sentence, but then began shuddering all over when the Orochi pulled halfway out and rammed himself rather firmly back in. The jolt it sent through the Warden’s body wasn’t entirely unpleasant, and it took the Warden off guard. He had heard rumors going about, about some men indulging in what they called “dirty swordfights” in dark corners, away from prying eyes, and when the pressure was bad enough that they didn’t want to wait for a woman to be willing. The Warden had caught some squires doing so before, but he never would have thought that he would end up on the receiving end.

The Orochi began falling into an almost gentle rhythm, giving small grunts while he pummeled the Warden with sensations. All throughout it, the Warden was wracked by pleasure, but refused to give loud moans like a common trollop. The Orochi seemed to be even more amused by this stoic silence, and would come up and press a kiss onto the Warden’s helmet. The Warden didn’t give any sound when it happened, but the thought that the Orochi would tease at kissing him, even though the layers of fabric and steel were separating their skins, was sending his heart racing.

At one point, his body clenched around the Orochi, and the Warden had to focus his dizzied mind to not go completely out of control. The Orochi gave a small, surprised sound, followed by what seemed to be a lewd remark. It was hard to understand, but the tone was teasing, that much was clear. The Warden’s fists clenched harder, as did his jaw. He would not give the Orochi the satisfaction of moaning like a whore beneath him. But it was hard to remain in control when the thrusts seemed to stroke some unknown source of pleasure with each invading movement.

And their armors still were pressed against one another. The only skin to skin contact were their nethers, which intensified the sensation a thousand-fold. The Warden found himself falling into the movement, trying to get as much out of the sensation as possible. The slimy substance produced squelching sounds between them, and the Orochi’s breath had noticeably quickened through the cloth. His sword was now lowered, since there was no way the Warden could pull away from him and grab his own blade fast enough for the stoic warrior not to notice.

A wave of fire seemed to roll through him, and for several moments, the Warden was blinded by the bliss that so rapidly spread through him. The Orochi grunted, pleased with himself, leaning against the Warden heavily. The Warden remained silent for a while, then moved forward to the wall and turned around. The Orochi seemed a little weak in the knees, and didn’t struggle when the Warden pulled him closer. They remained like that for a while, then the Warden had a devious little idea. Before the Orochi could wiggle out of his grasp, he had him down on a table, again with a couple of pieces of armor less between them. The Orochi grunted in protest, but did offer a little of that lubricating slime, to make things easier.

The Warden grinned inwardly when he slowly slipped forward, very soon eliciting a small groan from the Orochi. For being so stoic usually, the Orochi was very vocal, and as much as he squirmed right now, he showed right off how flexible he was, and how much the armor allowed for. The Warden enjoyed the heat constricting around him, then gripped the waist of the Orochi securely and began with slow, measured movements. That very quickly made the man beneath him melt into pure neediness, and he was all too happy to tease the Orochi a little for how much he had been teased earlier.

The Orochi turned out to be a lot more vocal with his pleasure than the Warden ever would have expected. Every time he came forward, he drew helpless groans and cries of pleasure from the Orochi, and almost effortlessly so. It was quite flattering, but nothing he would tease about. No, that happened solely through his varying strokes, which were just enough to keep the Orochi hard and needy, but just too little to really allow him to climax.

But he couldn’t keep up the teasing for long. With a couple of deep, impatient thrusts, the Warden brought them both to completion. By now, there was a small commotion outside, and the two warriors couldn’t enjoy their afterglow as much as they would have liked. They got their armor in order, and nothing hinted that they had shared such pleasure. They left the room under the suspicious eyes of the Warden’s men, but no one stopped the Orochi when the Warden pointed him towards the desired direction. But one thing was certain. They would return to meet each other, and soon…


End file.
